


locked in my head

by puchuupoet



Series: blowin' fuses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sarcastic Bucky Barnes, Teasing, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: In the middle of the most important meal of the day (breakfast), Stark asks Bucky one of the more important questions he's come up with (today).





	locked in my head

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "Talking Body" by Tove Lo

“So, what happens when that thing goes haywire?” Tony gestures at Bucky’s arm with his goatee, his hands busy on his tablet. While there’s something about the crisp lines that appeal to Bucky, the unnerving symmetry on the other man’s face ultimately rubs him the wrong way. Much like most of what Stark does.

“It doesn’t.” 

“Naaaah,” Tony shakes his head, his breakfast starting to go cold in front of him. “When they’re that intertwined with you, got their shiny metal synapses tangled up with yours, you’re both gonna get emotional. So what’s up, Champ? What happens when the feels hit?”

“They don’t.” Bucky takes a long drag from his coffee mug. “And nothing.”

“Mmm, I bet you lose control every now and then.” Tony’s eyes quickly widen in surprise at Bucky’s hardening expression. “Not like that, Ice Pop, like the good stuff. That afternoon delight, but solo, if you will.”

Bucky stares at him flatly, the soft noise of his left hand noticeable when he picks up his mug again.

“Ugh, Barnes, you’re killing me here. When you’re alone and frisky and changing it up, cause you know we all do that, don’t lie. How d’you know your arm’s not gonna react bad and squeeze too tight or get a mind of its own?”

There’s a curl to Bucky’s mouth, not enough for Tony to call it a smile, but it’s a step in the right direction. Tony takes it as an encouragement to keep going. He shifts in his chair, scooting it a little bit closer to Barnes. 

“I know you’ve seen me looking at that,” he gestures again at Bucky’s arm, voice low. “And you know how my mind works. You ever worry it’s gonna take off and fist you or some shit?”

Bucky snorts at that, but Tony sees how his eyes glance at his arm briefly, as if the thought hadn’t actually occurred to him before. Bucky finishes his coffee and sets the mug down, some finality in the sound of it hitting the table. 

“You think a lotta things, Stark. Any of it actually come true?”

Tony growls in annoyance. “Come on, it’s for science, just tell me how it knows to respond.”

Bucky clears his dishes, and Tony’s pretty sure he’s taking his sweet damn time handwashing everything in the sink. He’s about to leave himself when Bucky’s suddenly back in front of him, looming over with one hand on the back of Tony’s chair, his left planted on the table directly in front of Tony, whirring softly in time with Bucky’s breathing.

He can’t take his eyes off of the arm, the smooth recalibration as Bucky shifts on his feet, and Tony sucks in a breath when he feels the warmth of Bucky’s face near his.

“Oh, it knows,” Bucky purrs in Tony’s ear, lips catching on the curve. “It knows exactly how to respond.”

Tony lets out a soft groan when Bucky turns to leave the kitchen, especially since that fucker discovered yoga pants recently and has been practically living in them since. He drags his eyes upward when Bucky stops and peers over his shoulder.

“What about you, Stark?”

“What about what?”

Bucky eyes him up and down, slowly, and goddamn Tony’s glad he’s in jeans already. 

“How do you respond?”

Tony’s left staring as he walks away, shifting uncomfortably at the way Bucky’s hips sway as he rounds the corner, and Tony swears he can hear chuckling drift down the hallway.


End file.
